


Кукуруза

by Melarissa



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лето, жара, кукурузные поля...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кукуруза

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Cornfield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645768) by [konoyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konoyo/pseuds/konoyo), [Melarissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa)
  * Inspired by [Песня: "Кукуруза"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23639) by Ночные снайперы и БИ-2. 



Дело Ленормана пошло не совсем так, как должно было. Совсем не так. Он не только оказался хорошо подготовленным, у него были внедрены такие защитные реакции, что Имс был рад вообще проснуться. До сих пор на него накатывали порой мысли о самоубийстве, хотя он прекрасно понимал, что они ему не принадлежат. Они были прощальным подарком этого говнюка. А как им обещали, что все будет в порядке! Что мужик не то, что защищаться не умеет, он вообще о такой вещи как извлечение и не слышал. Ну и понятно, что результатом такого сокрушительного фиаско оказалась неприятная ситуация, когда клиент и жертва в одинаковой степени недовольны и готовы приложить все услилия, чтобы получить свое. И если бы речь шла только о деньгах!

Заказавшие Ленормана были очень серьезными ребятами, Имс даже не знал всех подробностей, на кого конкретно они работали. Подробности знал Артур. И теперь за ним охотились как ищейки Ленормана, так и сотрудники клиентов.

Имс сидел в каком-то захолустном американском городке, то ли Вест-Болде, то ли Ист-Ривере. Он даже не обратил внимания на приветственный щит, когда въехал в него в половине третьего ночи, на шестой за два дня машине, и решил что достаточно оторвался. Нашел мотель, снял номер и залег на дно. И вот теперь, сходя с ума от безделья, он бесился, не зная, что с командой, а главное, что с Артуром. Тот заставил его уехать, мотивируя тем, что вдвоем они будут намного заметнее. Он был прав. Но теперь Имс уже вторую неделю ничего от него не слышал - не было ни смс, ни, тем более, имэйлов. Артур пропал - телефон отключен, ни один адрес не действует. Он растворился во многомиллионном американском населении, как капля дорогого виски в ванне воды.

Хуже всего было ночами. Днем Имс придумывал себе занятия - ходил в магазин, брился, смотрел каждый день три ток-шоу, купил гигантский паззл с непонятным сюрреалистическим сюжетом и часами пытался подобрать мелкие квадратики. В какой-то момент нервы не выдержали, и он смел со стола все маленькие кусочки, которые ему удалось собрать до этого. А потом ползал на коленях по номеру, разыскивая все части, извлекая их из всяких щелей, подобно обломкам воспоминаний. А в том магазинчике, где он приоберл паззл, оставались еще сборные модели, которые можно склеивать, и головоломки для взрослых, и всякое другое оружие против свободного времени. Так что днем можно было себя занять.

А вот ночью... Имс смотрел телевизор, пока глаза не начинали закрываться от усталости и пива. Тогда он щелкал пультом и перебирался в кровать. Засыпал, как мертвый, чтобы проснуться через пару часов с болезненным стояком, потому что ему опять приснился Артур.

Артур в душе, весь в каплях воды.

Или Артур со своим блокнотом в руках, с ручкой, которую он порой начинал грызть, как в первом классе.

Или - и это было хуже всего - голый Артур в его постели, в его, Имса, руках. Потому что после этих снов Имсу особенно страшно было, что этого никогда - никогда! - больше не будет. Не будет Артура с блокнотом, Артура под душем, Артура на простыне...

Если его когда-нибудь найдут, то как бы не оказался Артур в морге, Артур под водой, Артур - шесть футов под белым камнем.

И поэтому Имс часами потом лежал, обнимая подушку, и не находил даже сил, чтобы подрочить. Потому что не хотелось снимать напряжение, когда Артура, в этот момент, может, уже и не было.

***

Артур позвонил через три недели. Нет, он позвонил на 23 день. На экране мобильника не высветился номер, и Имс знал, что это безумие, отвечать на неизвестный звонок, но не смог удержаться:  
\- Ты знаешь, что это безумие в твоей ситуации отвечать на неизвестный звонок? - сварливо осведомился Артур.  
\- Артур, - выдохнул Имс, расплаваясь в самой глупой, в самой щенячьей своей улыбке в жизни.  
\- Выедешь из города по западной автостраде, проедешь 12 километров. Там начнется большое кукурузное поле. Свернешь направо на третью дорогу, поедешь до конца. Оттуда пешком сначала прямо, примерно сто метров, потом налево. Запомнил?  
\- Да.  
\- Жду. Сейчас.  
Телефон отключился, и Имс судорожно вскочил с кровати. Сейчас. Ждет. Его.  
Сунул в карман мобильник и ключ от номера, еще ключи от машины, которую купил здесь же, за пятьсот долларов, чтобы было на чем ездить в молл в соседний городок, такой же безликий и безымянный, и скатился по лестнице, не чуя ног. У него будет еще время, чтобы натянуть приличествующую безразличную маску во время поездки. Сейчас это не нужно.

***

Когда Имс съехал на указанную дорогу в кукурузном поле, в груди зашевелилось неприятное ощущение. Вспомнилис "Дети Кукурузы", тем более, что высокие темно-зеленые стволы закрывали весь горизонт. Дорога оказалась вовсе не прямой, и вскоре Имс не видел в зеркале заднего обзора ничего, кроме кукурузных дебрей с наливающимися початками.

Дорога закончилась неожиданно, как будто проложивший ее трактор вдруг выпустил вертолетный винт и взлетел вертикально, прямо в небо. Имс не стал запирать машину - если кто-то захочет в нее забраться, оторвать растрескавшуюся резину на заднем стекле проблем не составит. Так что лучше пусть через дверь заходят. Потом последний раз посмотрел вокруг и шагнул в кукурузу.

Он старался идти, никуда не сворачивая, выдерживая направление по бороздам, потому что никаких других ориентиров вокруг не осталось. В таком поле можно бродить часами, если заплутаешь. Имс старательно отсчитывал шаги. Примерно 120 шагов спустя повернул налево. И пошел дальше. Он не знал, как долго придется ему еще идти, когда вдруг вывалился на небольшую круглую полянку. Кто-то долго ездил по кругу, приминая стволы, пока не образовалось достаточно свободного пространства. В середине полянки, подставив лицо и грудь жаркому солнцу, сидел на капоте мустанга Артур.

Имс замер - похоже, Артур ездил по кругу, пока не примял всю кукурузу в радиусе метров десяти, а потом поставил машину в середине. Был самый жаркий послеобеденный час. Солнце немилосердно палило, и горячий воздух дрожал над кукурузными верхушками, переливаясь как в пустыне. Из размятой зелени тек сок, и все это одуряюще пахло какой-то терпкой свежестью. Имс в несколько больших шагов пересек пространство, отделяюшее его от капота машины и от Артура, и резко притянул его к себе, вжимаясь коленями в радиатор, а лицом - в изгиб шеи у плеча. Он втянул запах Артура, запах пота, разогретой кожи, остаточный аромат утреннего лосьона после бритья, и все это, вкупе с запахом кукурузного сока, смешалось в дикий коктейль возбуждения и тревоги.  
\- Артур, - сейчас Имса не хватило бы больше ни на одно другое слово, - Артур! - почти благоговейно прошептал он.  
И резко, ломая ноготь о пряжку ремня, начал расстегивает его и свои брюки.

Артур не сказал ни слова с момента появления Имса, он даже и глаз практически не раскрыл, зато откинулся в этот момент назад, предоставляя Имсу свободу делать все, что тот пожелает. Имс обхватил оба члена ладонью, сжимая их в крепком пожатии, а свободной рукой притянул Артура за поясницу ближе к себе. Он двигал ладонью вверх-вниз, и с каждым движением его отпускало то огромное напряжении, о котором он даже не подозревал все последние дни, а ему на смену приходила удивительная легкость. Имс закрыл глаза, и ему казалось, будто от всего мира пахнет сейчас Артуром, как будто они растворились в окружающем. Солнце нещадно жгло, но это было так правильно, так пьяняще хорошо.

Имс с трудом разлепил глаза, слезящиеся от слишком яркого света. Постепенно он вспомнил, что неплохо бы позаботиться и об Артуре, но взгляд вниз, на их животы, наполнил его облегчением: Артур тоже кончил, не издав ни звука. Теперь можно было и поговорить. После того, как он убедился, что Артур - это не сон, что он жив, и он здесь.

\- Откуда ты узнал, где я? - Имс сидел теперь рядом с Артуром на капоте. Артур затянулся странной сигаретой из синей пачки, с непроизносимым названием, и медленно выдохнул почти прозрачный дым вверх.  
\- Я всегда знал, где ты.  
\- А почему раньше не позвонил?  
\- Не мог. Меня не было. Меня и сейчас нет. Если бы я не проезжал неподалеку...  
\- Я... беспокоился, - Имсу нелегко далось это признание, как будто он вдруг вышел из душевой кабинки, а в ванной - толпа народу.  
Артур внимательно посмотрел на него, прищурившись от яркого солнца, и наклонился вдруг ближе, клюнув в губы быстрым поцелуем. Имс ощутил вкус табака и каких-то пряных примесей.  
\- Я знаю. Но так будет лучше.  
\- Для кого? Для тебя или для них?  
\- Для тебя. Еще немного, скоро я все улажу.  
Имс откинулся на лобовое стекло. Только сейчас ему стало ясно, как надоело ему сидеть в этом Вест-как-его-там или Ист-пошел-подальше.  
\- И что, ты сейчас уедешь опять?  
\- Не сейчас, - ответил Артур, сползая с машины. - У меня есть время до утра.  
До утра! Имс резко выпрямился. Это значит - весь вечер и вся ночь. И, возможно, кусочек утра.  
\- Поехали. У меня номер в гостиннице.  
\- Штаны застегни, - беззлобно усмехнулся Артур, - а то поразишь бедного администратора в самое сердце.

***

Вечер надвигался неумолимо. После того, как Артур уверенно вывел машину к неприметной колее и вернулся по ней на дорогу, Имса не оставляло ощущение сыплющегося в часах песка. И в то же время вечер растягивался как бесконечная сливочная тянучка.

Сначала они залезли в прохладный душ. Имс целовал мокрые ключицы Артура, а тот оглаживал широкую надежную спину. В душе было хорошо. Потом они переместились на кровать, и Артур вдруг перехватил инициативу и долго ласкал и дразнил Имса, пока не подготовил его хорошенько и не вошел в него медленно, томно. Они двигались вместе, стремясь друг другу навстречу, и Имс не закрывал глаз, как обычно, а впитывал в себя каждую картинку. У Артура растрепались обычно так аккуратно прилизанные волосы, на концах прядей висели капельки воды, которая не успела еще высохнуть, и это было странно. Или это была уже не вода, а пот?

Артур сорвался в самом конце, подхватил Имса под коленями и закончил все быстрыми рваными толчками, погружаясь в Имса на всю длину. Имс был не против, он тоже чувствовал, что долго не продержится. В самом конце Артур вышел из него и начал торопливо ласкать их обоих. Имс зарычал и кончил, а Артур уперся ему рукой в грудь, больно впиваясь в кожу, выплеснулся Имсу на живот, где и так уже было влажно. А потом рухнул на Имса сверху, быстро дыша и цепляясь за простыню.

За три недели, прожитые в отеле, Имс успел полюбить вечерние часы. Они, пожалуй, были самыми приятными, несмотря на зной. Солнце садилось прямо напротив окон номера. До самого горизонта тянулись гигантские поля, сейчас еще сочно-зеленые, но скоро они начнуть желтеть, наливаться золотом, потом - станут сначала теплого коричнего, а еще позже - мерзко-бурого цвета. Или все, что на них растет, соберут, срежут, скосят заранее, и они станут просто коричневыми, пустыми, пока фермеры не засеят их другими культурами.

Весь номер был наполнен теплым красноватым светом. Стоящий перед окном Артур напоминал эбонитовую статую - Имс не мог рассмотреть деталей, только на фоне алого солнечного зарева выделялся абсолютно черный силуэт.  
\- Хорошее место ты выбрал.  
\- Далеко видно, - незамысловато ответил Имс. - И невысоко, если прыгать.  
Артур оценил расстояние до земли со второго этажа и кивнул.  
\- А балконом можно пользоваться?  
\- Ага. Конечно.  
Артур распахнул балконную дверь, впуская в охлажденный кондиционером воздух знойную волну запахов.  
\- Иди сюда.  
Имс, не одеваясь, вышел. Он уже изучил всю округу и точно знал, что гостинница - последнее (или первое, как посмотреть) здание городка, и шансы, что кто-то их увидит, настолько невелики, что не стоят внимания. Артур располжился в одном из двух шезлонгов и опять курил свои странные сигареты. Имс замер, впитывая в себя эту картинку - голый Артур с вытянутыми перекрещенными ногами, весь озолоченный последними солнечными лучами.  
\- А поесть тут дают? - голос Артура сломал все очарование момента.  
\- Иногда. Что заказать?  
\- Что-нибудь. Мне уже все равно.  
Имсу стало стыдно - откуда ему знать, как Артур провел последние недели, что ел, сколько спал. Стыд вылился в гигантский заказ, в который Имс включил все, что могла предложить ближайшая к мотелю закусочная, специализирующаяся на дальнобойщиках и проезжающих. Через полчаса Имсу были вручены три огромных бумажных пакета, под завязку наполненных пластиковыми одноразовыми контейнерами. Расставляя на столе на балконе все это придорожное великолепие, Имс думал о том, что не так, не так он бы хотел провести этот день с Артуром. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы все было... красиво. Как бы по-дурацки это ни звучало.  
\- Не думай об этом - Артур всегда улавливал его настроение лучше других, - все в порядке.  
Имс не ответил. Ему вообще не хотелось говорить, хотелось смотреть и молчать.  
\- Когда все закончится... Когда все закончится, мы поедем, куда захотим. У нас будет достаточно денег, и всем будет на нас наплевать. Там ты сделаешь все так, как считаешь нужным. А сейчас просто расслабься.  
Имс кивнул. Надо только подождать, и все будет хорошо. Правильно. Красиво.

Они сидели на балконе, не включая света, потягивали пиво, запас которого Имс хранил в холодильнике, и смотрели, как красный сменяется темнофиолетовым, а потом - густо-чернильным. Звезды были удивительно крупные.  
\- Пойдем в постель? - Артур дотронулся до запястья Имса, и от этого легкого прикосновения потекла вдруг жаркая волна, от которой у Имса заполыхали щеки и даже уши.

На этот раз была очередь Имса стать водящим - Артур жался к нему, то ли замерз, то ли что-то более неприятное, чем прохладный вечерний воздух, заставило покрыться его смуглую кожу мурашками. Имсу хотелось прогнать эту дрожь, волнами прокатывающуюся по Артуру, заставить его хотя бы ненадолго забыть. И первым делом он сам постарался забыть, почему они в этом мотеле на краю света, и просто отдался моменту.

Руки скользили по плечам, очерчивая лопатки, пальцы пересчитывали каждое ребрышко. Он выдохнул Артуру в поясницу, улыбаясь тому, как тот вздрогнул и прогнулся, но не ушел от прикосновения, а, наоборот, приподнялся, прося еще. Провести языком от копчика чуть вверх, потом спуститься, руками смять упругие ягодицы... Теперь настала очередь Артура таять и плавиться под умелыми прикосновениями. Имс растянулся, накрывая Артура собой, вжимаясь лицом в основании шеи и легко выцеловывая кожу под немного отросшими волосами на затылке.  
\- Хочу тебя, - выдохнул он в эти самые отросшие волосы, как будто Артур не ощущал задницей всю силу желания Имса.  
Рука наткнулась под подушкой на мягкий тюбик, как будто специально оставленный там. Имс не хотел торопиться, хотел сделать все медленно, но не удержался. Подхватил Артура под мышками и усадил себе на колени. Артур не стал сопротивляться, расслабился, позволяя Имсу самому задать и ритм, и темп. Закинул только одну руку ему на шею и вцепился пальцами, царапая кожу, чтобы сохранить равновесие. А Имса уже несло, слишком напоминала эта ситуация его сны, так что он себя с трудом контролировал. С каждой фрикцией Имс подтверждал самому себе то, что почувствовал еще на поле - Артур жив, Артур здесь, Артур просто существует...

Потом они лежали в полной темноте, и Имс бездумно водил пальцем по груди Артура, и думал о том, как завтра он будет без сна валяться на этой кровати один. Артур вдруг поймал его ладонь и прижался губами сначала к костяшкам, а потом перевернул ее и поцеловал туда, где линия жизни изгибалась и убегала куда-то к холму Юпитера:  
\- Если ты что-то услышишь... что-то обо мне... не переживай. Все будет в порядке.  
\- Что я должен услышать? Все так плохо?  
\- Нет. Просто не переживай. И давай теперь спать.

***

Имс проснулся от заунывного пиликанья будильника в мобильном телефоне. Небо было перламутровым, солнце еще даже не показалось над горизонтом. Артур, уже полностью одетый, дотронулся до экрана смартфона, отключая сигнал.  
\- Мне пора. Подкинуть тебя до машины?  
Имс соскочил на пол, подхватывая штаны. Он успел только пару раз плеснуть себе холодной водой в лицо, и поторопился вниз, чуть не забыв запереть дверь. Артур ждал его в мустанге.

У третьей дороги Артур затормозил. Вышел вместе с Имсом, окинул кажущееся бесконечным море зеленых растений.  
\- Тебе скоро позвонят. Номер будет заканчиваться на 593. Предложат работу - соглашайся. Она надежная. А там и я подгребу.  
\- Артур, - Имс хотел сначала что-то спросить. Потом пожелать удачи. Или попросить звонить и... Но все казалось фальшивым. - Спасибо.  
\- Да не за что. Я не искал специально...  
\- Я не о работе. Спасибо, что проехал мимо.  
Артур молча посмотрел, потом дотронулся до щеки Имса и сел в машину.  
\- Ну так ты запомнил? Не верь тому, что можешь услышать.  
И уехал.

Имс дошел до машины, с трудом развернулся, чертыхаясь и проклиная фермеров, трактора, глубокие колеи и узкие дороги, а потом поехал обратно в мотель. Пока он разворачивался, он порядком помял окружающую дорогу кукурузу, и пара капель сока залетела через открытое окно и упала Имсу на тыльную сторону ладони. Он их слизнул, когда выехал на дорогу, навсегда запоминая горький терпкий вкус.


End file.
